A change
by Tigerlily99
Summary: An accident in Gibson's lab causes Chiro to turn into a robot monkey. Also I put a different pairing in here mainly because it has never be done before. T just in case.
1. Holy Shugazoom

**Okay looks like everything is a go and joining me for the disclaimer Chiro.**

**Chiro: Ravyn1999 does not own srmthfg if she did there would have been ten seasons all ready.**

**Read on viewers I have all ways wanted to say that.**

1234567891234567891234567891 2345678912345678912345678912 3456789123457891

On a great sunny day on Shugazoom guess who would be inside all day working. If you guessed Gibson then you are correct, let's see what his is doing shall we. Gibson was yes in his lab and also yes messing with chemicals. Just as he was about to pour some green crud with come orange stuff**(A/N: Would it kill him to tell us what he works on or what the heck it is.)**Otto walked in looking for something.

"Hey Gibson?" Otto said startling the blue scientist.

"Otto do you mind I'm working on something important here." Gibson said trying to keep from yelling.

"Okay I was just wondering if you seen Lady?"

"Who is 'Lady' and why would she be here?"

Otto's eyes got wide when he saw Lady sitting on Gibson's head, by the way did I mention that Lady is a spider.

Gibson don't move I'm going to get Lady of your head be careful if you move she will bite you."

Gibson felt the top of his head and felt her. Gibson was now swatting at his head and crashing into things while at it.

"Hey Otto did you find-um is this a bad time?" Chiro came in to see Otto trying to get Gibson to calm down and Gibson running around like an idiot. Gibson in his fit ran into Chiro making him bump into a bunch of chemical and-**BOOM. **Lady jumped off of Gibson and ran into the other room. When the smoke cleared in Chiro's place was a black monkey with blue ocular orbs, orange gloves, scarf, and orange streaks down his cheeks.

"What are you two looking at?" said the black monkey.

"Chiro is that you?" Otto managed to say.

"Well duh who do you think it is Luke Skywalker?" **(A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't resist. X3)**

Gibson looked around until he found some broken glass and handed it to Chiro.

Chiro looked at his reflection and said they only words that could describe his surprise.

"Holy Shugazoom."


	2. Great Just Great

**Last time on-wait why am I explaining it to you read it yourselves. Okay Chiro the disclaimer please.**

**Chiro: Ravyn1999 still doesn't own srmthfg.**

**Read on viewers.**

**1234567891234567891234567891 2345678912345678912345678912 3456789123456789**

"Otto you get the others here I'll try to calm Chiro down." Gibson said or yelled because Chiro is screaming at the top of his lungs after he got over the shock of what happened.

"Okay got it." Otto yelled back before running to find the others.

"Now Chiro calm down I-"

"Calm down CALM DOWN IF YOU HAVEN'T NOCTICED I'M A MONKEY HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"_Gibson I've got the others in the main room" _Otto said using the communicator.

"Thank you Otto. Come on Chiro the sooner we tell the team the sooner we can figure out what happened."

"Fine but I'm going to explain what happened I think that I have a right to tell them."

"Alright then I suppose you better tell them.

When Chiro and Gibson got to the main room Otto was basically in an interrogation room.

"What do you mean that you can't explain what happened to Chiro it's not that hard just say it all ready." Sprx was being pretty rough on Otto just because he couldn't find the right words to explain what exactly happened, but can you blame Otto I mean how would you explain it.

"Maybe I can help with that." Everyone looked up to see Gibson and Chiro and boy did everybody expect Otto and Gibson looked confused.

"Antuari, Sprx, Nova you are probably wondering how I got this way right well I was walking into Gibson's lab to see if Otto found Lady yet and Gibson was screaming and swatting at his head and Otto was trying to calm him down when Gibson ran into my causing me to bump into some chemicals and then well this happened and I guess that's it."

There was a pretty long silence before Antuari spoke up.

"Well this is very interesting, but do you know which chemicals you bumped into maybe if we find out then maybe we can find a way to change you back."

"No I actually don't um Gibson do you know?"

"I'm not sure and since the lab blew up then I don't think I will be able to find out so you might be like this for awhile Chiro."

"Great just great"

"Well lets look on the bright side since Chiro is a monkey it well be easier to kick his butt in training." Otto said with his signature goofy grin on. Everyone stared at him with a blank expression except Nova who now was smiling as if she had a great idea.

"Hey guys I'm just thinking out load here but do you think that Chiro has his own weapons." Nova said whom still has a smile on her face. The guys gave her the same look they gave Otto.

"Oh come on you can't tell me you aren't the least bit curious?"

"That does sound interesting maybe I should take him to the med bay for testing." Gibson said with interest in his voice. Chiro gave Nova the I'm-going-to-get-you-for-this look, but she just smirked back. Chiro followed Gibson down the hall.

"Hey Chiro how about I see you in the training room when you're done." Chiro knew he had no choice considering it's Nova.

"You make it seem like I have a choice."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Chiro sighed and continued to follow Gibson. _Great I'm going to get tested by Gibson and then get my butt handed to my by Nova how could this possibly get worse?_

**1234567891234567891234567891 2345678912345678912345678912 3456789123456789**

**Well that was fun to write.**

**Chiro: Great I'm going to get my butt handed to me.**

**Don't be a weenie oh and if you can guess the pairing in this story then I well do a request story but it can't be rated M or be a crossover I'm not good at those and as a hint the pairing has to do with Chiro.**

**Chiro: What?!**

**Quiet you bye and please review.**


	3. Mandarin

**Hello to the fans that I think I have I'm ready to update Chiro do you mind**

**Chiro: Ravyn doesn't own srmthfg and those whom didn't know this yes Ravyn **_**is**_** her real name**

**READ ON**

**1111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111**

"Well I can't tell what your weapons are that's very unusual, I want you to come back later." Gibson said after testing Chiro for well anything.

"Ya sure if I live." Chiro said in a sarcastic tone.

"Nova wouldn't kill you even if she was paid to."

"Remember when Nova's fur got died pink somehow?"

"Yes she was quiet angry that day wasn't she wait that was you."

"Yep."

"Good luck Chiro you are most diffentaly going to need it."

Chiro nodded and got to leave he went straight to the training room might as well keep some of his pride. As he expected Nova was waiting for him she smiled as he entered the room and ran up to him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the training room.

"Ready Chiro don't hold back because I sure won't" Nova was cracking her knuckles as she said this. Chiro prepared his self, but was still caught off guard when Nova knocked him down. He got up and ran towards her which in my option is a really dumb move but ooh will. Chiro did manage to land some pretty good hits, but once more got slammed into a wall. This time when Nova was about to pounce on him again he put his arms in front of his face to block. Nova fell backward in a yelp Chiro opened his eyes and saw that his hand or glove changed into a shield and the other was a sword. **(A\N Now where have I seen that before?) **Nova looked up at Chiro still a little dazed while Chiro quickly threw his gloves on the floor.

"Uh I think we should stop training for a bit."

Nova agreed Chiro being some unknown reason toke her hand and helped her up like a gentleman. Nova quickly toke her hand away and started to walk out the door. Chiro grabbed his glove put them back on and run after her. Just as he was about to say something the alarm went off. Nova brightened up and said "Yes finally something to hit that I can actually kill."

"Well you going to stand there all day or come on gorgeous." Sprx who has the habit of appearing out of nowhere said in his normal cocky tone. Nova ignored him and went to the mainroom to find out what they were fighting. Chiro smirked a little he'd never admit it but he loved it when Nova got mad or just ignored someone. It was kind of funny Chiro followed her along with Sprx.

"Ah good for some monkeys to actually so up." Gibson said in a sarcastic tone.

The image on the screen showed a lot of formless and a certain orange primate.

"Mandarin" the monkey team said in unison. They were shocked because this wasn't Mandarin's clone it was the real him he even looked the same as when he first joined the team. Nova's hands started trembling everyone left except Chiro.

"Nova are you okay?"

"Uh ya I'm fine come on he have butt to kick." Nova raced out the door Chiro didn't really believe her but went along with it and followed her out the door still thinking about why she was shacking like that?

**1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 11**

**Ya I'm done cupcakes for alllllllllllllllllllllllll!**

**Chiro: I wounder what's wrong with Nova?**

**Well I will just have to update the story won't I?**

**Chiro: Well don't make people wait forever.**

**DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO oh and read and reveiw please**


End file.
